


Victoria Hypnotized (Flats Off, Mind Off)

by ajserok



Category: No Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Foot Fetish, High School, Hypnotism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 23:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajserok/pseuds/ajserok
Summary: As if you couldn't already tell, I'm that *totally normal* person that writes bad erotica about girls from my high school, but these aren't current, as I've graduated quite a while ago...This is a fantasy I wrote about yet another girl I had a crush on around my freshman/sophomore years: Victoria.Small frame, has glasses (noticing a pattern yet?), tomboyish, short wavy blonde hair, 5'4", and my approximate estimate for shoe size is probably a 10 in women's. She's a Converse wearer, but once I saw her wear flats and do the classic heel bob thing during art class (she did see me but thought nothing of it) and I had to write something out of it, so here it is.It's also short because I ran out of ideas during that time.





	Victoria Hypnotized (Flats Off, Mind Off)

Admiring the cute brown-haired beauty from across the room was enough to drive me crazy. Especially on days where she wore her flats. Her butt in her blue jeans along with her flats looked absolutely gorgeous. I would do anything to make her my beautiful slave.  
Of course, I was a master of manipulation and had already given Victoria a trigger that would lower her guard so that I can swoop her off her feet. Literally.  
Once the bell rang for school to be let out, it was due time for me to strike. Walking over to her, I gently touched her shoulder.  
"Hey, doing anything after school?"  
"Nope. Just going home and that's it."  
"Yeah. Gotta get your...mind off of school." She paused and stared blankly ahead of her.  
"Are you okay, Victoria?" I said while touching her hair. "How do you feel?"  
"Sleepy..." She said. "...can I go to sleep, please?"  
"Sure you can, Victoria. Mind off."  
Her head suddenly dropped down. I checked and her eyes were closed shut in a peaceful rest. But not for long, however.  
"Slave on. Mind on."  
The girl jolted awake and was stuck in a trance.  
"Victoria, how do you feel?"  
"Obedient, master." She said in a sexy monotone voice.  
"God, I want to kiss you so bad right now. Sit on the table."  
She followed orders as she carefully sat down on the edge of the table, arms in her lap and legs dangling down.  
"Heels out."  
Victoria popped her heels out of her flats. I got a slight boner.  
"Heels in."  
She put her heels back in her flats.  
"Heels out."  
She popped her heels out again.  
"Flats off."  
She slowly let her flats slide off her small feet and drop to the ground. Her cute toes painted bright orange, my erection was at full mast. I gently patted her soles.  
"You look so adorable barefoot, Victoria. I want to kiss your feet all day." I said while holding her feet together. I slowly slid up to her long legs and unbuckled her belt.  
"Stand up. Take your pants off."  
The dazed girl stood up and slowly took down her jeans, revealing her pink striped panties.  
"So, Victoria...how do you feel about being with your master without your pants?"  
"I feel obedient to you, master..." She said while I stroked the hem of her panties and caressed her soft little ass.  
"Good girl. How about your shirt? Strip it off."  
"Yes, I will strip..." She said in a cute soft voice.  
Her top came off and revealed her petite bra, the same color of her underwear. I couldn't resist but to put my hands on her breasts and slowly fondle her.  
"Victoria, when I say 'pretty sexy slave', you will feel immensely aroused and will slowly submit to your sexual desires."  
The hypnotized girl looked ahead as another trigger was implanted within her mind.  
"Now, Victoria...my pretty sexy slave, mind if I touch your pretty sexy slave feet?"  
With my hands on her bra, her nipples hardened as she lifted up her legs, showing me her gorgeous bare soles. I couldn't resist placing my hands on her sexy feet, fondling them gently.  
"Victoria, when you go to the beach, do you wear flip-flops?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you take them off when you go to the water?"  
"Yes."  
"That's so hot." I said while feeling her feet up.  
"You don't need to wear those flats anymore. You'll simply go barefoot or just slip on your flip-flops. Tip toe for me."  
"Yes, master." Victoria said as she got up and mindlessly stood on her toes. I got up and stroked her delicate soles with my finger.  
"Good girl, now, get up on that table and give me your pretty feet."  
She obeyed and stuck out her gorgeous legs and feet. I started to fap with her bare soles, feeling her soles, heels, wrinkles on her feet, and toes.  
"My pretty sexy slave, how about you do the work for me? Rub those little feet on my dick."  
"Yes, master." Victoria said mindlessly as she began to use her feet to rub my dick. I could tell she wasn't that experienced, but the sloppy footjob felt kinda hot.  
I ran my fingers sensually over her bare legs, her thighs, and stopped at her cute butt. Her feet pleasuring my cock, I felt the need to stimulate her. I sensually caressed her shoulders and whispered in her ear.  
"You're such a good pretty sexy slave for me." Her breath got tense and she suddenly began to rub my dick down with her cute soles way better. Her soles all over my hard cock, and her toes rubbing my head, she became instantly sexier.  
I grabbed her feet and slowly stroked the tips of her cute toes and made sure her soles were directly on my erection. I gently rubbed her soft heels as she rubbed me off.


End file.
